As a direct-type power conversion device, there has been known a configuration including a converter for performing AC-DC conversion, an inverter for performing DC-AC conversion, a pair of DC power source lines that connects the converter and the inverter, and a power buffer circuit for transferring power between the power buffer circuit and the pair of DC power source lines. The power buffer circuit includes a charging circuit and a discharging circuit.
The discharging circuit includes a capacitor and a switching element. The switching element controls whether to allow discharge from the capacitor to the pair of DC power source lines. The charging circuit includes a reactor and a switching element. The switching element controls whether to store energy in the reactor or charge the capacitor of the discharging circuit with the stored energy. Hereinafter, a direct-type power conversion device having the configuration described above is temporarily referred to as a “power conversion device with a power buffer”.
There has also been known a configuration in which, in the power conversion device with a power buffer, a low pass filter is provided between the converter and the pair of DC power source lines. The configuration described above is introduced, for example, in JP 2014-096976 A and JP 2015-084637 A. Compared with a case where the low pass filter is provided on a front stage (AC power source side) of the converter, the configuration in which the low pass filter is provided between the converter and the pair of DC power source lines has an advantage of reducing a rated voltage of the capacitor that forms the low pass filter (see, for example, JP 2014-096976 A).
In addition, there has been known an interleaved power source circuit including a power factor improvement circuit including a reactor, a diode, and a switching element, and a smoothing capacitor. There has also been known a configuration in which a reactor is disposed on an opposite side of a smoothing capacitor across a diode and a switching element that are to be cooled by a refrigerant jacket. The configuration described above is introduced, for example, in JP 2015-121364 A.
Note that JP 2016-073025 A is listed as a prior art document that discloses a common mode choke for subsequent description.